When Apple Meets Onyx
by VeryCherryJellyBean
Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, a student of excellence, friendliness and kindness. In shorter syllables, he's perfect. But will it change if he finds his first love again after six long years? Will they be friends or more than just friends? Read to find out! bit ooc


When Blue Meets Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even if I jump over the moon because I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Authoress Note: Look… This is my very first fan fiction ever in the history of my life. Another Note: Just review and flames are surely welcome!! Ü

Last note: Sorry if some of the characters are very OOC. Okay now let's start!

Meet Uchiha Sasuke, a student of excellence, friendliness and kindness. In shorter syllables, he's perfect. But will it change if he finds his first love again after six long years? Will they be friends or more than just friends??? Just read… And trust me, I don't know too...

5:15 am Monday

"Good morning mom! Good morning nee-san" Sasuke said to his mother and brother. "Good morning dear." His mother said in reply, "Which do you prefer, bacon or ham?" In a span of let's say three milliseconds, Sasuke said, "I'll take the bacon." (A/n bacon is heaven) "I'll take the ham mom." Itachi requested to his mother. "Say Sasuke, do you have a girl friend?" Itachi asked sheepishly. "I'm eating… Why'd ya asked?" Sasuke said as he swallowed the bacon. "Well... I dunno" Itachi said dumb folded to see his brother's reaction. Talk about total nuisance.

"Well… You boys just eat there. Hey Sasuke, where's your car?" Their mom asked. "Um... I left it at the parking lot at school." Sasuke said nervously. "Okay. But you have to walk today because I'm going to use my car." Itachi said.

They ate. And Sasuke went to school. Itachi went to work and their mom went abroad for a business trip and will be gone for two years. [a/n: is there a business trip for two years?

5:45 am Monday

On Sasuke's way to school:

"Hmmm... what will I do tod-Ouch!" Sasuke said as he felt a lump on his back "Oops I'm sooo sorry!! Please forgive me but I got to go!" The girl said rushing. "Wait! Can you tell me your name?" Sasuke asked to the pink haired girl who bumped him. But the girl was already gone. Sasuke's still wondering who that girl is until he reached FLUG. [Feiry Leaf University for the Gifted

6:10 am Monday

In 2-A classroom

"Hey Sasuke over here!" said a certain yellow haired boy named Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's best friend and best rival.

"Hey Naruto. Wazzup!" Sasuke asked Naruto in a very annoyed tone. "Oh! Nothing really happened. But Hinata- chan and I are gonna have a date tonight at 7:30 at the Saisaki Resto." Wow what a fool he doesn't even know that he said something he's not suppose to say. Very stupid...

"Oh... Kay... Sure. Good luck." Sasuke said as he saw Hinata's turning onto Naruto's direction. "NA-RU-TO!! What did you say yesterday?!" Hyuuga Hinata is Naruto's girlfriend. She is often shy to most but this is the first time they saw her shout to Naruto. "Well...what _did_ I say yesterday?? (Thinking deeply) Oh yeah! I told Hinata not to tell anyone about our date!" Naruto said. "And what will you say now?" Hinata said, demanding for an answer. "Well... Hinata-chan... I'm soo sorry. I just told it to Sasuke and I'm sure he won't tell any one. I'm on my knees... Please forgive me..." Naruto said to Hinata. "Well…" Hinata is soo blushing in embarrassment to Naruto. "Well... okay, I'll forgive you but, you have to pay our bill later. And buy me a strawberry parfait." Hinata said to Naruto and planted a soft peck in his cheek. "SURE!!! If that's all that I have to do just for Hinata-chan to forgive I and then I'll do it. I love you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said to Hinata and hugged her. "See ya later Naru-kun" Hinata said and went back to her class room..

Then the room door opened

It was their ever late professor and advisor, Hatake Kakashi. "Good morning class. Sorry I'm la-" He was cut off by Naruto "Oh shuddup we don't wanna hear ya stupid reason!" "One more Uzumaki and you'll clean the classroom alone for one month." "Okay I got ya." "Sorry for the disruption class but we have a new student. Her name is Haruno Sakura. Please come in Sakura." Kakashi said allowing the girl to enter. The girl has bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes.

When the girl entered everyone whispered 'she's cute' 'wow' except for Sasuke who is soo shocked. Sakura's mouth dropped on the floor when she saw Sasuke. "Uh Sakura, please introduce yourself." Kakashi cut Sasuke and Sakura's staring contest. "Uh good morning I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." Then Sakura bowed as a sign of respect. "Uh Sakura please take the seat next to Sasuke, the one with blue raven hair." Kakashi ordered her.

While she was walking, the girls gave her death glares...

Oh… If only glares can kill…

"Hi. Sakura, uh, long time no see." Sasuke said as he offered his hand to Sakura. "How are you doing Sasuke. Do you still want to save me from bullies? Sorry about what happened earlier. I'm very sorry." She said and took the hand Sasuke offered. '_Her hand still feels so warm and soft'_ Sasuke thought as his heart beat wildly. While Sakura is still so nervous, still not thinking that Sasuke looks good. Then the classes went on smoothly...

Tic tock tic tock... dinnnnngggg!!!

Yahoo! Lunch

12:15 am

At the cafeteria of FLUG

"Hi Sakura. It's been six years since we last met. And I-I have something to t-tell you later but f-first let-s e-eat. " Hinata said to Sakura as they met in the cafeteria. "Hello Hinata, long time no see." Sakura greeted back. "Uh say Sakura, do you want to hang out with us..." Hinata said pointing to the group of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ten -Ten, Ino and Shikamaru. "Sure!" so they walked to the group.

"Hey guys... Do you remember Sakura, t-the one who has bubble gum hair?" Hinata said to introduce Sakura. "Hi guys!" "Oh my gosh. Sakura! IS that you! Now this is now my ever lazy boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru." Ino said pointing to Shikamaru. "Too troublesome." Shikamaru whispered. "Right... you and your big mouth…"Shikamaru cursed under his breath.

"Good day Sakura-san. It's nice to see you again." "Nice hair you got there Hyuuga!" Sakura exclaimed. "Well... yeah sure... and also meet my friend... Ten-Ten." "Correction, it is girl friend... remember? Ten-Ten said as she kissed Neji's soft hair. "Uh say Sakura are you hungry?" asked Sasuke. "Uh...yeah I'm kinda but it's okay. I left my wallet in my locker." Sakura said. Then Sasuke offered his hand to Sakura. Sakura on the other hand is very confused. "Just take it." Sasuke said to Sakura. With a lot of hesitation, she took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke and Sakura went to the parking lot where he left his car one week ago.

"Hop in Sakura. We're going to eat." Sasuke said soo cool that it becomes hot. Sakura on the other hand is still very confused. "Oh...Kay... I guess." Sakura said as she hopped in the black Porsche convertible.

Meanwhile at the cafeteria

"Whoa… Did you see that?!!" Ino really was shocked. "It seems that Sasuke still have feelings for Sakura-san …" Neji added. "Uh huh… I have known Sakura-chan since we were eight years old along with Sasuke, Itachi and Neji. She was like our princess that we protect from bullies. Well… She had changed quite a lot. That's why Sasuke can't take his eyes off her." Score! Uzumaki: 2; Visitor: 0

"WHAT?! Sakura-san is Sasuke's first love?!" they all said in unison; still dumb folded at the fact that Sasuke liked or should I say loved a girl even though he doesn't display his emotions with anyone.

Now back to Sasuke and Sakura

12:45 am

At a restaurant

"Ummm... Sasuke are you sure?" Sakura said in hesitation. "Hai, I'm positive." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and entered the resto. The servant bowed and said, "Good morning Mister Uchiha." "Good morning." There then came a man dressed in black tuxedo. "Well... Mister Uchiha that is a fine young lady you got there." said Jin, Sasuke's assistant. "Good morning Jin. Looks like you haven't changed a bit." Sakura greeted to Jin. "Is that you Miss Haruno?! It's been six long years since we last met! I am honored to see you again Miss Haruno."

"Uh say Jin, can we eat here? Just for like half an hour with nee-san?" Sasuke said to Jin. "Why yes Mister Uchiha. Quick set a table for Mister Uchiha and Miss Haruno ." Jin ordered the other servants to do. "This way." Jin said leading the way to the table. On their way to the table they saw a man, dressed in a suit and tie, who looks like Sasuke but has his hair, tied in a pony tail. "Hey Sasuke! Looks like you have a guest there." "Good afternoon nee-san…" Sakura greeted to the man. "Say Itachi, wanna join us for lunch?" "No thanks I have to manage _our_ resto." Itachi replied very coolly but politely "Please. Just for now. Thirty- minutes only??" Well... knowing Itachi, he can never reject his brother. So he joined them. "Fine, just for thirty minutes."

For Sakura, it is awkward because she have not seen Sasuke for like six years because she has to move to another place because of her father's job. '_Being stuck between two cuties is not good…' _Sakura thought. "Jin, let us have my favorites and a strawberry milkshake, a cup of coffee and a root beer float." Itachi ordered Jin to serve them. "Hai Master Uchiha." Jin said in reply and then fled. "Hey Sakura long time no see!" Itachi said that made Sakura feel more at ease. "You too nee-san! You haven't changed a bit." "So Sakura what made you come back? Did you know that I didn't recognize you easily?" "Well…Sasuke-kun I came back because I really missed you guys. I really missed you soo much. You have changed yourself too. So, still a human magnet? Or should I say, babe magnet? " Sakura asked slyly unto Sasuke. "Hey knock it OFF! Forehead-girl! Maybe you're the one who I should call Human MAGNET!! Remember when we were twelve; you have your own fan's club. And the club's president is, oh who was it? FUZZY EYEBROWS!!!!! Ahahahah- what the?" Sasuke was smashed in the head by his brother. Ah…what a way to show brotherly love…NOT!? "Hey! Why did you do that for?" Sasuke asked, demanding an answer. "You were acting foolishly in front of Sakura. So I just wanted you to know that, foolish little brother. So now ask an apology on unbecoming of an Uchiha. " Itachi said or more like explained the reason. "It's okay nee-san. It's not anyway an 'unbecoming of an Uchiha', right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said while flashing a very _very _warm and bright smile, so warm it can melt people. "Right Sakura." Sasuke said while hiding his blush.

So they ate and have to say good bye to Itachi and Jin. Sasuke takes a time check and it's already 1:20! They ate for soo long and just have ten minutes to go to FLUG and attend gym class!

"Sakura, hop in the car and fasten your seatbelt. We are going to fly." Sasuke said as he started the engine of the Porsche convertible, now with its roof down. "Okay Sasuke. But I don't wanna die today." Sakura said. "I'm sure you won't die today." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "Are you ready to fly Sakura?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl beside him. "Sure." Sakura said in reply. "Then let's do this!" Sasuke stepped on the gas soo hard that it reached three-hundred miles per hour! "UUUUUCCCCHHHIIIHHHA SSSAAASSSUUUKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!! YOU ARE GGOOING TTOO PAAY!!!!!!" Sakura screamed her lungs out. "Why don't you enjoy it? This is fun!!" Sasuke said, prying on Sakura. While Sasuke's enjoying, Sakura suddenly collapsed unto his head.

After six minutes, they reached FLUG. Sasuke was in a full grin, while Sakura looks like a rotten cabbage in Sasuke's arms. "Teme!!! What the fuck Happened???" Naruto said, spotting them in the parking lot. "Nothing really…happened…" Sasuke said so slowly and mysteriously. "Sure. What…ever?" Naruto said as he saw Sakura on Sasuke's arms. "What did you do to Sakura? You fucking idiotic human SCUM!!!!" Naruto said shaking the whole school ground." "Nothing happened! She just passed out. I was driving fast then she passed out!" Sasuke said trying to defend himself.

They got to the clinic and placed Sakura on one of the beds and called the nurse. The nurse said she's going to be fine and leave her to rest until dismissal time.

So they left for gym class and the other subjects move on. Sasuke's still worried about Sakura until dismissal time where he saw her. "Sakura!" Sasuke said as he reached the nurse's office. "I'm not dead!" Sakura said as she heard Sasuke shout her name. "Come! I'll drive you home." "Thanks…"

A/n: Okay… that was very crappy…Just say if I'll continue…RnR no justu!

Ja


End file.
